White Roses, Red Blood
by Sammy3210
Summary: When Ema is left at the Sakamaki household, she doesn't know what to expect. Certainly not six hot-headed boys out for her blood! But when one of the boys subconsciously gets attached to her more than the others, can something work out between them?
1. A place of peace and quiet Or is it?

**A/N -Thanks for all your support here fanficers (Is this word real?) and critisizm is greatly appreciated so please review. XD One last thing... This is my first fanfic so please help me imrove this to the best it could be so future fanfics could be amesome too! Thanks again for your support and... Ok.. I'll let you read now...**

* * *

><p>The walls were pale purple and in some places the paint started to peel away, to reveal the yellowing plaster underneath. In comparison to the neatly placed furniture the walls looked gloomy and not welcoming at all. The whole mansion looked as if a king would have decorated it. Everything looked very expensive, not that Ema had any chances to take a grand tour of the place before being attacked (literally) from nowhere. That was two hours ago.<p>

As Ema ran down the dimly lit hallway for seemed like the millionth time, she kept on wondering how she ever got here in the first place. Not only has she never even heard of the Sakamaki's, she was dumped here without much notice. Told they were some sort of relatives._ As if... _she thought. Before she knew it,she was confronted by Kanato, and harassed by Ayato. The last thing she remembered, that was normal to her, was giving her mother a goodbye hug before stepping through the gates of hell.

_Now that I think about it, even that wasn't quite so normal..._ she thought to herself, as yet again she made a U-turn to run into the same corridor once more. Ema stopped abruptly and groaned in frustration. "Dammit! I'll never get out of here! Is there only one set of doors in this good-for-nothing castle?!"

"There's no need to insult the house you know ~ "came a voice from right next to her. She jumped and held a hand to her chest to slow down her beating heart. Then bit her lip in nervousness, she tried to slowly turn around but before she could an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her close to a body, preventing her to face her attacker. "Laito-kun, please let me go." Ema whispered, her voice quivering.

"Huh? And why would I want to do that, when I went to all the trouble to try and catch you in the first place.~" Laito chuckled, gripping Ema even closer to him." You know, I should've explained to you that getting out of this mansion is next to impossible if you've never been here before."

"Thanks for the warning" Ema grumbled but Laito didn't seem to have heard her. Then she felt something wet on her shoulder blade, she let out a little gasp. "L-l-laito-kun! What are you doing! Let me go!" She wriggled but his grip only tightened on her waist.

" Hey there. Come on why do you resist me?~" He asked in a cold tone. She felt the wet sensation again, but this time on her neck. " You should know you taste delicious...~" He whispered as he continued to lick her. Ema shivered and flinched at every contact his tongue made with her body. She knew she had to get away but like with Ayato, Laito was a brick wall when it came to talking (and pushing). She pushed him away only to be approached yet again from the front. He pushed her to the ground and stared at her hungrily. "Won't you let me take a bite?~" He asked sheepishly. He started to unbutton her blouse but she slapped his hands away. This, however, made him grow more angry, and his expression hardened. She gasped when she saw the evil glint in his eye and struggled even more fiercely.

Finally, after grabbing his shirt and placing her foot on his chest, she managed to throw him off her, judo-style, and continued to run, leaving the boy and his maniacal laughter behind. _I hope I won't run into him again, but I guess Judo lessons did pay off. _She thought with a smile and faced the never-ending corridor ahead.

* * *

><p>As Ema continued to sprint, she noticed that the hallway was getting brighter. She slowed her pace a bit but never let her guard down, should one of the maniac brothers try to catch her by surprise again. As she tried to take in her surroundings, she noticed the walls weren't purple anymore, but lime green. When she turned the corner, she found herself in front of a giant set of doors. <em>This could be my way out!<em> She thought in triumph as she tried to heave the giant slabs of wood open.

Once inside, Ema hastily closed the doors, leaving one slightly open in case the need to escape arises. What met her eyes upon turning around was something spectacular. Wherever her eyes went, she saw rows upon rows of old and new books. She couldn't help but gasp in awe. _Wow what a collection! I think I'm in heaven. _She walked up towards the nearest shelves and scanned the titles. She recognized some of the authors but most of these books, she never even heard of! Momentarily, she forgot where she was and reached for the nearest of the leather bound books.

"I would greatly appreciate if you didn't touch that. Some of these books are priceless." She heard someone say, and immediately froze with her fingers an inch from touching the cover. Ema gulped and turned around, trying to keep her breathing under control. There stood Reiji. Tall, dark and... _Gentlemanly?_ She thought to herself._ No, that would be impossible, not after that encounter in the meeting room. _The words revibrated in her skull.

**We're not related.**

But it was impossible! How could he have come here so fast? She was running around the mansion like a dog chasing its tail and he was in the meeting room just ten minutes ago!

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked, in a sharp manner. _I can't tell him I ran away from Laito-kun. That will just sound stupid. And anyway, why would he even care?_ "I... I came here looking for books." She replied, hastily.

"Books?" Reiji looked surprised at this. "I never would've taken you as someone who likes to read." _Well, maybe that's because you don't know me._ She thought. After a short pause he sighed and added, "Well, you can browse through these but do not touch any that look old or dusty. I need those to be in the best condition possible and you to touch them could cause them to tear or rip." Ema was overwhelmed by this. _ Yes! I finally have someplace in this giant-of-a-house to sit and relax. However, I can't get this uneasy feeling to leave me._ She thought as she turned around and browsed through the different titles.

"Wow! You have the works of many authors from the sixteenth century! These must be really hard to get." She walked down the aisles looking at the different sizes and colours. Finally she came to the section about vampires. _Come to think of it, I thought I heard Reiji mention something about those earlier in the living room. Actually, that was the reason I ran out of there in the first place._ Ema subconsciously reached out to touch one when Reiji's hand wrapped round her wrist.

"I thought I told you not to touch." He said in a low and menacing voice. He was stood behind her now, traces of his past gentlemanly posture gone.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought..." She stammered to find the right words, being well aware of how close they actually were. "Actually I think I'll be going now. I might come here again later but I've been feeling sort of sleepy now... I'll go and find my room then." She managed to stutter but before she could rip her hand out of his grasp, she was spun around and slammed against the bookshelves.

"I hate disobedient people. I will discipline you thoroughly before you take a step out of this room." He said narrowing his eyes and smiling ever so slightly. There was no denying the glint in his eye just like in Laito's eye. Her inner alarm rung warnings that something bad was about to happen. He gripped her wrist even tighter until she let out a yelp of pain. "Does it hurt? How would you like it if I snapped it in two? Would that hurt even more?" Ema shut her eyes against the pain and silently prayed to God. However, nothing bad was happening so she opened one eye ever so slightly, to take a peek at his handsome yet terrifying face. His eyes seem to be calculating something and he had a grim expression on his face. He frowned then looked at her again with anger. At once Ema was on guard again, however he made no move as if to hurt her.

Reluctantly, he let her go and she dropped to the ground. She let out a small sigh and quickly backed away from him before getting up and hiding her hands behind her back. She rubbed her sore wrist and frantically searched for the open doorway and the way out, whilst still facing him and his cold stare. _Finally!_ She wrenched the door open wider and bolted into the hallway. Not looking back to see if he has followed. Hoping he hasn't._ And I'm on the run again. This is even worse than P.E. back in England!_ She let out a moan and continued with the escape.


	2. Is this real?

Ema was tired of running now; she spent the last couple of hours running about the place not really knowing where she would end up. _Hopefully nowhere near those creeps..._ When she finally ran out of breath, she stopped at the nearest set of doors, which were decorated in white spiralling roses. _I like this door, it looks calm and peaceful._ Once her hand touched the door knob, however, she hesitated. _What am I doing! Just because a door looks nice doesn't mean that what's on the other side will be nice too!_ She thought to herself. Recalling what happened in the library and the doors that looked like an escape.

However the other, more curious part of her countered, _you'll never know what's behind that door if you don't open it! Anyway, look at yourself, you could use a nap, you've been running around all day to god-knows-where. _The voice said_. You should find a couch or bed and sleep it off, and looking into this room seems like the first step you should take. _The voice finished confidently.

She breathed in and opened the door, to find a bedroom that was like any other bedroom, except that there was hardly any furniture. All that there was, was a white dresser, standing all alone in a corner whilst above it hung a circular mirror. Opposite the dresser was a giant king-sized bed, also in white. The covers looked untouched, and very welcoming. Next to the bed was a lamp which was switched off shrouding half of the room in darkness. In the darkest part of the room she could faintly make out the contours of the floor to ceiling windows. The walls looked pale blue but she couldn't be sure in the semi-darkness. The floor was covered in crimson red carpet that muffled her steps. Making the room even scarier by how quiet everything was.

As Ema walked up to the darkest part of the room, she tripped over her own feet, almost falling but managing to grab onto the bed posts before regaining her balance. She quickly scanned the room to check for signs of movement before continuing to advance to the windows. She wondered who this bedroom belonged to. Her hands were shaking so she clasped them together. Her breathing was uneven so she took deep breaths to calm her nerves. _Why am I so scared? There's nothing here... Right? _She blindly fumbled to try and reach the panes of glass, that could be her only escape, when the full moon came from behind the clouds, illuminating the rest of the room with its eerie glow.

Ema held her hand to her mouth to hold in a gasp as she jumped in surprise. There on the windowsill sat Subaru.

* * *

><p>At first he didn't notice her, as she quietly entered the room. He just sat there observing the garden with the beautiful roses in red and white. When he heard her stumble and cry out, he stiffened but relaxed, when she didn't hit the floor.<p>

As he stared, the moon decided to show itself from behind its hiding place near the clouds. The soft glow of the full moon mesmerised him and he didn't notice her come really close until he felt her breath. Unconsciously, he yelled at her to stop. He could feel her freeze without turning around.

The full moon was a beautiful object, deeply mesmerising and soft. As if its glow was trying to lull him to sleep. However, he felt more awake than ever after gazing at the disk of light a couple more minutes. Subaru could smell her. Her aroma was irresistible. He could feel his hunger starting to awaken.

"Why do I need to stay away?" She suddenly asked, catching him completely by surprise. His eyes widened. "Is there something about me that you don't like?" She asks uncertainly, and in a hushed whisper with a hint of pouting in her voice she added, "The rest of the creeps seem to like every little bit about me...Humph" He stood up hearing what she said. _She has no idea how wrong she is. _He thought.

"This isn't about you, as a person." He said quietly. His eyes averted hers as he stared up at the crystal white moon. "It's about your blood." He said flatly. She did a double take; he could see she was clearly surprised. Her blood smelled so sweet from where he stood and the calmness of the moon did nothing to prevent him from fantasizing.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist. "Ow! Subaru-kun, that hurts! What are you doing?" She was desperately trying to squirm out of his grasp. "What do you want from me?! From someone as powerless and hideous as I am!?" He said in desperation. She stopped and looked into his pitiful eyes. He could tell that he had her dumfounded. She tried to tug her wrist back but as if in a daze, he pulled her closer into an amorous hug. He could feel her stiffen in his arms, and he loosed his hold, so not to crush her.

"You smell so sweet..." He whispered in her ear. He could hear her breathing start to quicken as in a panic she tried to get away. Then he drew back and held her by the shoulders looking deep into her oceanic eyes. He could feel himself drowning in the deep blue colour as he neared her face. He could tell he was starting to lose himself to the enchantment of the moon, when she suddenly asked, "Why?"

He seemed to snap back into attention and drew back once more. Trying to avoid her gaze he said,"It's on nights like these that a vampire's true senses awaken. The thirst for blood is unquenchable..." When he looked at her face again, her eyes held fear and her hands where pushing at his chest. However, he was under the spell again, her smell filled his nose and as if drunk, he stared at her neck, longingly. Much to her protests, he leaned down and licked her neck. His tongue moved over her skin trying to relish the flavour.

Then his fangs slowly pierced her satin skin, and hot blood filled his mouth. He heard her wince but his concentration was on the delightful taste. Her flavour was like nothing he ever tasted before. Such sweetness and fulfilment, her blood was irresistible. Blood flowed down his throat with every heart beat. Suddenly he felt her arms around him, the sudden gesture brought him temporarily back to reality and his eyes snapped open. He licked the wound with his tongue, capturing every precious drop, and then withdrew, staring at her, licking his lips. He wanted more.

She cried out for him to stop, but he answered, "Shut it, and stay quiet. You have no right to refuse me." After a pause, he added, "I want more..." Subaru unbuttoned her top and gazed at her exposed collarbone. Then he leaned down and licked the contour of it. He felt her shiver and he smiled. He kissed her shoulder and bit down, hard. She winced again but otherwise stayed quiet. _Good girl... _He thought. Once more her sweet blood flowed down his throat and he greedily gulped it down. Like a wolf who was starved but now found food.

He felt her hand in his hair and he moaned in satisfaction. _Wait! Why does her hand feel good in my hair!? That makes no sense._ He thought whilst taking another gulp of the sweetness that flowed from her. He held her closer to him and with one hand, he supported her head. Silently, he could hear her tiny moans and he chuckled to himself, a small smile crossing his lips._ How can she feel pleasure out of this? I made sure that I bit down hard so she would feel pain!_

After a while something didn't feel right. She leaned against him a bit too freely and he could feel her breathing coming in gasps. _Damn. That's too much. _He withdrew but smiled anyway.

* * *

><p>Ema's hands were in his shirt, gripping him as he licked her neck over and over. For some unexplained reason, she didn't feel revolted as when Laito licked her. <em>How did it come down to this? I thought my guard was up but I see now, Subaru-kun is unpredictable and I guess I took this moment as a-<em> Her line of thought was interrupted when she felt a pain in her neck. She automatically winced. _What, fangs?!_ _Does that mean that what Reiji said earlier was true? I thought it was just a joke and that they were all a bunch of fanatics, I never would've taken seriously that what he mentioned about them being vampires was true! _She tried to squirm but his arms were like a vice. Unmoveable. She reasoned that not moving would probably hurt less, and she listened quietly to him drink. Every gulp echoed her heartbeat, and seemed to calm her a bit. _Wait, why am I calm! I have a vampire drinking my blood! _But she couldn't help but feel relaxed._ In all honesty, I thought it would hurt a lot more._

Her hands loosened and she embraced him, not knowing why, or how. The sudden movement must've surprised him because he licked the wound and reluctantly drew back, staring at her with those red eyes of his. As she gazed into the redness, she saw him lick his lips and expose his fangs. "Please stop." She said, staring at the glazed eyes of the vampire before her. "Shut it, and stay quiet. You have no right to refuse me." Is what he said.

As Subaru unbuttoned her blouse to expose her collar, she quickly blushed. She didn't know why but a past memory sprang to mind when he did this. Ema squeezed her eyes shut, afraid of what he was going to do next. Then he leaned down and licked the contour of her collarbone. She shivered in pleasure but tried not to show it. Her hands where in his shirt again, grasping for something to call real. She felt a kiss on her shoulder and she gasped, followed by a bite and a wince. But she stayed quiet like he told her to. Not wanting to upset him and risk getting hurt anymore. She could feel his fangs lodged into her shoulder and in a weird way it felt nice. She stroked his head, suddenly wanting to touch his silky hair. As she predicted it felt nice, soft to the touch. He felt his moan at her action and couldn't help but put on a small felt his hand on her head and his arms tightening around her but she couldn't do anything to stop him. Her energy levels where nearing minus one. All that running must've took a toll on her because suddenly, she couldn't keep herself upright as if all the strength left her legs, and she leaned helplessly on his chest. Small gasps escaping her mouth.

Her heartbeat started to slow and her hands dropped. She could barely keep her eyes open. _Whaaa... whaat... what's happening?..._ Her mind had started to go fuzzy and her vision began to blur. She saw him withdraw and smile in a wicked way. "You will never deny me your blood. Your blood belongs to me. Always."

Her legs finally gave way and he carried her to the bed. The last thing she heard before completely blacking out was, "Huh... What an idiot you are..."


	3. Who are you?

**A/N****- I am sorry for the delay in publishing the next chapter. I sort of lost my motivation then caught it again a couple of days ago. I hope you enjoy this. I will be going back over the first two chapters and editing things so the story will make more sense. Please bare with me because this is my first fan fiction and I'm only getting started! So expect that Chapter 1 + 2 will be made longer and in more detail. Thank you for your patience in reading this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. . Also criticism is greatly appreciated so please review... OK I'll shut up now..**

* * *

><p>When her memory spasms ceased, her mind settled on a single long memory...<p>

* * *

><p><em>The car door thudded as Ema got out of the vehicle. The window rolled down to reveal her mother's sad face. "Do you really have to go? I never met these people in my life! How am I supposed to act around them?!" Ema whined at her. <em>

"_You are fully aware that I have to leave for Korea and I can't afford the flight for me AND you. I'm really sorry but these are the only relatives we have left in Japan. You should make the most of it and do something that would have made Gregory happy." Her mother smiled a small sad smile at her daughter, when she mentioned Ema's father. "Besides, you're sixteen for goodness sake! Get your act together and be a woman! What would Greg think if he saw you like this?!" Ema's mother yapped in frustration at her daughter. Her father passed away a little while after they returned to Japan. He caught anaemia or something and never got out of it. Ema could still vividly remember the funeral they attended not three months ago. The black garments everybody wore, the pouring rain, the casket being lowered into a never ending abyss of darkness... _NO! Snap out of it!_ She thought to herself shaking her head from left to right. She understood the fact that her mother had to leave for Korea to go and work as a model, to earn her some living so they wouldn't end up on the streets..._

"_Alright. I understand. You have to work and I have to stay strong. I'll be waiting for you ok?" She gave her mother a quick goodbye hug trying to reach through the tiny window opening. She blew her a goodbye kiss as the black Volvo drove into the distance. Now that she had time to think things through, the hug she gave her mother was more forceful than she would have liked. _It was as if she was leaving me forever... Nah that can't be it! She's my mother! What mother abandons her own child at a place she never set eyes upon then drives off into the distance never to be seen again... Wait... What am I thinking about!? _ "Argh! I'm so confused!" Ema exclaimed before slapping her cheeks in an effort to calm herself._

_As she gazed upon the metallic gates and the mansion behind it, the gateway opened with a slight creaking sound. With cautious steps, she stepped through and looked around. A couple of paces from where she stood, was a tall crystal fountain. However, dusty and no water was coming out... Her gaze roamed around the mostly empty yard and settled on a patch of red in the corner of the garden. Her curiosity drove her forward towards the mysterious plot of redness. _

_Upon rounding the corner of the mansion, her eyes met thousands of red roses. Everywhere she looked there was a rose carefully blooming in its own space. As she looked beyond the sea of crimson, she could see another batch of white flowers ahead. _More roses? _She thought, and sure enough, when she went to investigate, there was a sea of snowy white roses. As her eyes scanned each flower, a bright smile lit up her face. She leaned in to smell one and the fragrance brought back many memories of England and her own rose garden. Ema set her luggage on the gravel pathway where she stood and bent down to pick a rose. However, upon touching the stem, she pricked her finger on a thorn. "Ouch." She looked at the bead of blood forming on the cut. Then, she heard a voice behind her. _

"_What are you doing here? You do know this is trespassing right?" A voice as cold as ice blew against her ear. She yelped and jumped away, almost tripping over her own bag. "I-I-I'm supposed t-t-o be living here." She answered the boy that was stood in front of her. He looked like a typical teenager, hands in pockets, loose jacket, pants rolled up to the knee, an unbuttoned shirt, a smirk on his face and a loose tie. His hair was the colour of the setting sun but his eyes were what fascinated her the most. They were as green as the evergreen trees in Sherwood Forest back in England. When she answered quietly, his eyes narrowed to slits, and he took one step towards her, quickly closing the gap between them. She held her head down in embarrassment and put her hands behind her back._

"_What do you mean by that?" He asked in a hushed voice, as his hand reached out to grab her injured hand. She gasped as he placed the wounded finger into his mouth and began sucking it. His eyes widened but before she could get away, he was on top of her. She didn't even know how she ended up on the ground, it was all happening too fast. "Hey! What are you doing, get off me!" She cried. _

"_Shush or someone might hear us." Was all he said as he leaned down and began licking her neck vigorously. Ema shivered at the sensation but pushed at his chest anyway. "Stop it! What do you think you're doing!?" She managed to shout out in between gasps. _

"_Oh you should fully know that Yours Truly is about to take you." He whispered against her collarbone. "Wh-wh-whaat!? Get off me!" She screeched and struggled in his grasp. It was then that she heard footsteps coming their way, but before she could shout for help, the mysterious boy clasped his hand on her mouth. _

"_Ayato, where are you. Do you know when that person was supposed to arrive? I guessed she might've arrived since I could smell her blood... AYATO! Where are you!" A tall purple-haired boy appeared in the clearing ten roses away from us. He looked like a butler in the neat outfit of his, and the black rimmed glasses perched on his nose, added to the effect. The boy's, whose name was Ayato, hand clasped even tighter around her mouth until she started to whimper in pain. _That's IT!_ She screamed in her thoughts, then she bit down hard on the hand that was covering her mouth. "OW!" Was all he said, and removed his hand from Ema's face, a trail of red following it. However, this was enough to bring the purple-haired boy to our hiding place and make Ayato sit up in displeasure. _

"_What are you DOING! I thought I told you to do this sort of thing in your room. You are in the garden where everybody can see you. Don't you have any shame?" The boy stood straight and looked down on Ayato in disdain. "And you, are you perhaps the person that was supposed to come here three hours ago?" He turned his deadly gaze on Ema who was still lying on the ground, her hair creating a halo of blonde, around her face. _

"_Y-y-yes sorry, that's me." She tried blindly to stand up but Ayato was still on top of her. She pushed him off and she hastily stood on her own two feet. "I apologise about my appearance but my name is Ema Koyori. Nice to meet you, eerrr..." She bowed and looked in his direction with a little confusion. "Reiji Sakamaki," he said then turning to Ayato he said, "Go and get everybody in the gathering room. We're having a meeting." Turning back to Ema he scowled and demanded an explanation as to why she was in the garden and didn't come through the front doors. "Your punctuality is appalling."_

"_Well, I wanted to see what looked so beautiful from a distance. It turned out this well kept garden of roses can strike anyone as truly breath-taking" She said with a bright smile on her face. Reiji pushed his glasses up and ordered her to follow him inside. She grabbed her luggage and ran after him toward the creepy looking house. _Here we go...

* * *

><p><em>Reiji led her through a maze of corridors and all the while Ema gazed up at the paintings on the lilac walls. Reiji noticed her staring and stopped, quickly explaining, "Just so you know, these paintings are real and invaluable. So if you would be so kind as to not touch any of them." He didn't wait for her response just carried on with his unnaturally fast stride. From the distance, Ema could hear a piano being played. The beautiful melody made tears swell into her eyes. <em>

"_What a beautiful piece..." She murmured._

"_What was that?" Reiji asked over his shoulder not even slowing down for Ema to catch up. Ema, now flustered, shook her head violently, "Oh it was nothing!" She said, scratching behind her head and smiling awkwardly. However, Reiji was already at the end of the corridor and waiting for her in front of a set of doors from behind which, the mesmerising melody could be heard. She ran up to the doors and held her breath._

* * *

><p><em>When the green double doors opened, Ema stood there astonished. She didn't expect the room to be so <em>BIG_! It was at least the perimeter of her own house! At the thought of her house, the one she had to leave behind in England, with its small interior and cosy look, she felt a pang of homesickness. _

_As the doors hit the walls on either side, the music suddenly stopped and the boy who was playing the piano, stood up. His hair was like burning fire and the green piercing eyes seemed ablaze too. In fact if Ema could recall correctly, he looked a bit like Ayato in some places. However, probably the biggest difference was their way of talking and moving. This boy's posture showed his whole personality. The hat perched on his head was tilted at an angle and he was wearing the same sort of clothes as Ayato, however more dishevelled. His voice sounded so seductive, Ema tried her best to suppress a blush._

_He looked dangerous. But not in the violent way. In the romantic way. This didn't look good._

"_Hey there, Bitch-Chan~" Was all he said. Ema politely bowed and introduced herself. "H-hello. My name is Ema Koyo-" She was cut off by a smirk coming from the left of her. She turned her head to find Ayato perched on the armchair, with a hand across his mouth trying to suppress his smile. "Huh? What are you laughing at?" _Was it something I said?_ She thought in bewilderment as he openly laughed at her. However, his laugh was cut off when Ema shrieked. Something just licked her cheek. She spun around to find a boy with lilac hair and similarly coloured eyes, holding a teddy bear, staring at her with a creepy-looking smile on his face. _

"_You taste like candy." The boy said, he appeared to be a year or two older than her but his posture and dress arrangements reflect on his personality the most. _He looks like a ten-year-old!_ She thought but didn't voice her thoughts in case something came up and she would be in trouble for being rude._

_Now HE looked dangerous. _

"_Wha-" She gasped and took a step back, almost tripping over her luggage (again). But before she could turn around and put some space between them, she was grabbed by a strong pair of hands and seated on the couch. She looked up to see sea-blue eyes staring down at her. This boy's hair was blond with darker tips as though he dip-dyed them. He didn't look especially happy to have her here so she kept quiet and arranged herself on the sofa. _

"_Quit making so much noise." He said and made his way over to a couch a couple of paces away, to lie down. She saw him turn the volume up on his music player as he closed his eyes and snoozed. _What a weird guy...

_Suddenly, there was a bang on the wall behind her. "What is this pitiful human doing here!" She saw yet another boy about her age, maybe a year older, with silver-white hair and piercing, blood-red eyes. Those orbs, although full of rage now, looked like they were hiding something from her. His accessories and posture rung warning bells to Ema. _This one's also dangerous. _He looked like he was ready to start a fight with somebody, but quickly calmed down under Reiji's piercing gaze. _He seems somewhat reliable... Not as much as Reiji but reliable nonetheless. _She mused._

" _Ah! Bitch-Chan! ~ What ARE you doing here? ~" The boy who was playing the piano suddenly appeared next to her, sitting two centimetres away from her. She jumped back in astonishment as he leaned forward expecting a quick answer. "Huh? ~ You don't want to answer? Are you trying to get to me? ~"  
><em>

"_Wah! No! I came here to live with you!" She squeaked and muttered to herself, "I thought mother took care of everything, but it seems like they don't have a clue about me being here..." _

_It was then that Reiji spoke up. "You are quite correct." He said pushing up his glasses. "You have to live here with us because you have nowhere else to go since your mother left for Korea and your father passed away." He stated, and Ema sat there completely dumbfounded. _

"_How did you know?" She asked with a shocked expression, as the silver-haired boy crossed his arms in annoyance. _He DEFINATLEY doesn't look happy to have me here...

_Reiji just calmly answered, "Your mother explained the whole situation to me over the phone the other day." Ema never heard that her mother made such a phone call, let alone know the number to these creepy teenagers. _However Reiji seems the only calm and reasonable one out of the rest of them... And so is that silver-head over there. _Her gaze wondered to the boy leaning against the wall looking really irritated. Their eyes met and he hurriedly turned his gaze away. She was sure she could see a tiny fleck of a blush creeping up his cheeks. She was snapped back into attention by Reiji's next words._ _"My guess is, she had no clue whatsoever as to whom she was sending her daughter to be living WITH." He added. _

"_What do you mean?" Ema asked nervously, "She said we were some sort of long distant relatives and the only ones left in Japan." With that Reiji nodded much to Ayato's disapproval. _

"_What do you mean relatives? I never heard of anybody to be related to us. Let alone a human girl..." Ayato exclaimed seemingly annoyed too. _

_"Yes. I would like an explanation." The lilac-haired boy said. _

"'_Relatives' was the term used to make this deal agreeable." Reiji sighed and occupied the armchair opposite Ayato. _

"_Well that explains why I never heard of you, Bitch-Chan~ it's good to know we're not related; maybe we can have a veeery long relationship with you... Hmmm? ~ What do you say? ~" The piano-playing boy smiled seductively. Ema couldn't help but get flustered. She started to get a bit uncomfortable. _

"_Umm...Hey, Reiji," She started, just to change the subject."What do you mean by 'relatives' being the term to make this deal agreeable? What deal?" Ema's face was a mixture of confusion and fear._

"_The answer is simple. We're not related." The purple-headed boy answered shortly. He seemed to have avoided her question though. He sighed again and pushed his glasses up. "Now that the business is taken care of, let us introduce ourselves. I am Reiji Sakamaki, as you know, the second oldest son in this household. The boy lying on the sofa, and being a complete nuisance to everybody, is Shu, the oldest son." Reiji seemed to have spat out those last three words but Ema couldn't be sure. She looked over at Shu but he seemed unfazed by his younger brother's words. She was still pondering over Reiji's last response._

"_**We're not related"**_

If we're not related then what am I doing here?_ Ema mused, she was in complete shock when he said that but she guessed her mind didn't comprehend it yet. "Hey wai-" She was cut off by Ayato._

"_Ayato's my name. You won't get away from me next time, Pancake. I'm third oldest." Ayato smiled an evil smile, all the while staring at her from his armchair. He propped his chin up on his knee, and wouldn't turn his gaze away. _Wait what?! PANCAKE? **ME?!**_ She thought in fury and opened her mouth to protest when she was interrupted yet again._

"_I'm Kanato nice to meet you. Say 'hi', Teddy. We're fourth down the line aren't we Teddy?" The lilac-haired boy spoke next. He hugged his bear tight and stared at Ema._

"_So, Bitch-Chan~, you never answered my question, but nevertheless, my name is Laito~ Fifth son.~" The boy who played the piano said. He draped his arm over the back of the couch making Ema feel even more uncomfortable. He smiled alluringly in hope to win her over but Ema just turned her face away with a blush turning her face slightly pink._

_Finally, the silver-haired boy said his piece. It was short and simple if not a little harsh, but the way he said it seemed to strike something in the bottom of Ema's heart. He seemed cold on the outside, but Ema had a feeling he was a different person underneath all that. "It's Subaru. Youngest. Now get lost." He said and leaned against the wall looking very annoyed. Reiji, continuing with the formalities asked Ema to introduce herself._

_"O-oh of course! I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Ema Koyori. Nice to meet you all." She bowed like it was customary in Japan and smiled. However her smile quickly faded once she glanced at the six brothers. Except for Shu, whose eyes were closed, every pair of eyes was trained on her. _Like a deer caught in the spotlight._ She thought until Reiji broke the silence._

"_Well there is one thing you must understand while you reside in this mansion. The biggest fact is that we, are all vampires."_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Vampires"<strong>_

_It was what Reiji had said. Vampires. Ema looked around once more and all eyes (except for Shu, they were still closed) were focused on her. Tired of waiting for her reaction, Reiji cleared his throat and continued, "You must fully comprehend the situation that you're in. Once your feet touched this ground you were dedicated into our care, so we can do with you as we please. You, are our prey." With the last line Reiji looked directly at her with eyes narrowed. Ema opened her mouth then closed it again. She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything and ran out of the room. The last thing she heard before the doors shut were Reiji's cruel words, "Her manners are unacceptable!" _

_As she rounded a corner she saw the front doors over the railings, through which Reiji led her. On the way there, she encountered Kanato who said, "You're time will come." But she stopped and ran the other way through another corridor to the left. Petrified of these teenagers and their games, she frantically looked for an escape route. All the doors were locked and she couldn't even consider using the windows. She was on the second floor! When she finally arrived at the grand stair case, a hand upon her shoulder prevented her to take another step forward. She was spun around and cornered against the wall, by no other than Ayato himself._

"_Now, you can't escape Yours Truly" he smiled in victory but Ema shrank down and dunked under his arm. She fled down the stair case, with Ayato's maniacal laughter following behind. She just reached the main entrance, she touched the doorknob when-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN (again) - Thanks for reading. I wanted to create somewhat of a cliff hanger, if you know what I mean. :P **


	4. What the heck just happened?

**A/N - Guys, I'm am SO, SORRY for not publishing in forever and leaving y'all at a cliff hanger. I hope this chapter can make up for it and you can be sure to look forward to new chapters. I sincerely hope that you'll continue to support me, and... Keep reading! Reading is a way of escaping the real world! **

* * *

><p>Ema bolted upright out of bed. Her wide eyes scanned the blank room as she broke into cold sweat. <em>Where am I... And what was that strange dream?<em> She thought._ Oh yeah, how I came about to meet all six brothers. _She noticed that the blankets that where wrapped around her where now dishevelled and lying on the floor. _Come to think of it, haven't I seen these blankets somewhere before..._ Still unsure about her surroundings, she tried to get out of bed, but a sharp command caused her to freeze.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't even think about getting out of bed." She turned her head towards the sound and on the left side of the bed, propped against the wall with his arms crossed, and a very annoyed frown on his face, stood Subaru. "You idiot..." He added in a whisper averting his ruby eyes from her intense gaze. Suddenly, all the memories of the previous events came flooding back.

Blushing furiously, she pouted, "Huh? Me? An idiot!? I just came in here to rest and there you were attacking me out of no-where! I just thought you might've been different from the rest of the brothers but I guess you're all one and the same!" By this stage she started shouting which brought a look of pure fury onto Subaru's face.

"Don't you raise your voice with me! This is MY ROOM so it didn't matter what I did to you. You were on MY turf! And anyway, you should be the one apologising to me for taking my bed without permission! AND DON'T COMPARE ME WITH MY IDIOTIC BROTHERS!" Subaru practically smashed the wall into pieces with the violent outburst of rage. His fists were clenched and behind one of them, a huge hole of plaster could be seen falling to the floor. His eyes were narrow slits but Ema could still see the piercing gaze aimed at her accusingly. He was posed, ready to snap at any small remark she made so she decided to stay quiet and continued to watch him thoughtfully.

_He really looks handsome._ She thought to herself, but quickly started to shake her head whilst blushing beet-red for having such unreasonable thoughts. _God, he attacked me last night! And here I am thinking he's handsome!_

Almost simultaneously, a splitting pain raced through her brain, causing her to clutch at her head and grimace, from the ache. She shut her eyes closed trying to wish the pain away. _Is this a side-effect from so much blood loss? No way..._ A sudden flash of images made Ema cry out.

***A man in a gray cloak was kneeling down to her with an intense look in his eyes. His eyes were also red. He had silver hair with black tips, and long slender hands. Those hands were getting closer to her... Then a date came to mind. _February 14__th__? ***_

"Urgh!" Ema grunted as the image started to flicker and distort. By the time she opened her eyes, she was laid back down on the bed, cold sweat running down her neck and the bed sheets, in a tangle around her legs. When she looked up, gasping she saw two red orbs boring into her eyes. Looking genuinely worried for a split second, before the look being replaced by the previous annoyance, Subaru backed away from her and folded his arms across his chest.

"What was that?" He asked. He seemed to be quite calm now, so Ema decided to answer calmly too.

"I don't know. A series of images just painfully entered-"

"That's not what I'm asking!" He raised his voice in annoyance and his face scrunched up in irritation. Ema was surprised by his sudden outburst, but she stayed silent, scared that if she made a sound, he would lash out at her again. "Well, care to explain your facial expression from a minute ago?" He asked, a little calmer now. _My, facial expression? _He must've noticed her confusion because he pursued the matter no further. "Never mind. Just get out of here already, my perfect white sheets are all scrunched and stained in your sweat. You seem fine to walk?"

"Oh! O-ok. I'll be going now. Sorry for taking your time, I think I'll be ok." She said rather hastily, whilst trying to free her legs from the sheets. Seeing as she was making no progress, Subaru came over and yanked the covers off of her, with a look of pure impatience. Ema was scared to move. Subaru, was about to yell at her again but before doing so, he seemed to think about something again.

He closed his eyes and sighed, placing a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache. _Do vampires even get headaches?_ "Will you go now?" he said quietly. In fact, it was so quiet that Ema had to lean forward to be able to hear his request. She quickly got up and bowed in thanks. When she reached the door, however, his voice stopped her again. "One more thing before you go, Reiji told me to tell you that, once you got up, to get dressed for school. We leave in fifteen minutes. The uniform is laid out in your room."

"My room? Sorry, but I'm still not sure where that is." She said, smiling awkwardly, with a hand behind her head. For some reason or other, she couldn't remember what that vision she had a moment ago, was about. _Who was that man in a grey cloak? His eyes were red like Subaru's but they seemed different... Somehow... _

His answer was short, "Right. Next. Door."

* * *

><p>After getting dressed like he told her to, Ema found herself in a large limousine with the rest of the brothers sat around her. Their faces seemed glum as if their life was not worth living. No-one seemed to be paying attention to her except Ayato.<p>

"What're you thinking about, Pancake?"

"Hey! Stop calling me that! Do I look like a pastry dish to you?" Ema muttered the last part to herself. She couldn't believe she was being compared to a pancake! He was either relating t her as food, or that-

"In a way, yes. But that's beside the point, stupid Pancake, stop trying to avoid the question!" He said getting closer to her by the second, demanding an answer.

"Well nothing really, it's just..." Ema said, her voice trailing off, she averted her eyes and stared out of the window, too scared to voice her thoughts. They were all vampires after all.

"It's just what?" Ayato barked at her. But before Ema could reply, Reiji announced their arrival at the school. _I still can't believe I'll be going to night school. _She thought as the giant building loomed in front of the tiny vehicle. When everybody got out of the car, they made their way towards the school building. However, Reiji kept Ema behind to explain some simple rules to her.

"Don't even think about running away. You will be severely punished if you even attempt it. Do you understand?" He asked in a harsh manner. His posture was deadly as ever and he looked down on her from beneath his glasses expecting a quick reply.

"Yes." Was all she said. Her hands were trembling, so she clutched her school bag even tighter to try and hide it.

"You'll be in the same class as Subaru and Laito so go and follow them." Reiji implied, turning on his heel and briskly walking off in the opposite direction. A voice behind her caused Ema to spin around in fear.

"Well, well, well~ Aren't you lost there, Bitch-Chan~?" Laito was stood there, looking very pleased with himself for scaring her. "Want me to show you the right way~?" He smiled seductively and leaned forward towards her. Ema took three steps back before colliding with something hard.

"Urgh!"

She turned around only to stare into someone's chest. The shirt smelled of sweet apple blossoms and the collarbone of the person could be seen from the top of the shirt.

"Oh!" She exclaimed when her eyes wondered even higher to meet two red orbs staring right back her, but not in surprise but in anger. She moved back and bowed in an apology. "I-I-I'm sorry, Subaru-kun." She could feel her cheeks burning hot in embarrassment as she squeezed her eyes shut during the bow.

"Oi, stop being a pest and get to class already!" He shouted at her. "Laito, stop doing things that'll slow her down, unless you'd be happy to do her homework for her." He turned to Laito with annoyance. Once more he crossed his arms and waited for Ema to make a move and get to class already.

"Uh, yes! Sorry." She apologised again and headed towards class, without a second glance behind her. She heard the two brothers arguing behind her but she didn't care, Subaru stood up for her and that was enough. She was so happy! With a smile she entered class. On the blackboard from the Japanese she knew, she could make out a word that sent her joys tumbling back down to distress.

"Oh, man! Why MATHS!?"

* * *

><p>After tackling trigonometry for the past two hours, Ema was mentally exhausted. <em>First two lessons and it just had to be maths..<em> She groaned and put her head on the table just as a familiar figure tapped her desk.

"Hey~ What's wrong Bitch-Chan?~" Laito was standing over her a fake frown of concern showing upon his face. He took a seat in the desk in front of her and turned around, just as the last of the pupils left for their next lesson. "Don't tell me my little Bitch-Chan can't deal with simple triangles?~" Ema sighed and was just about to stand up and pack her things when Laito abruptly stood up, and loomed over her. "Bitch-Chan~ it's not nice to avoid my questions." Honestly speaking, she wasn't intending on ignoring him but her brain couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

"Man these lessons are brutal. Hey, you know what MATH stands for?" Ema suddenly asked the looming Laito. He, surprised, backed down and only had a look of confusion on his face as he fell down into his seat.

"Huh?~ What are you talking about Bitch-Chan?~" He asked somewhat recovering his composure. Then with a sly smile he added, "Are you trying to get to me with something I don't know?~"

"Huh? What! No! I just.. ugghh. Anyway.." Ema, flustered stood up and explained herself. " MATH, according to the internet, nowadays, stands for Mental Abuse To Humans, so I can totally agree with that because my brain has gone haywire!"

"Well, as you stated my little Bitch-Chan~ 'TH' was To Humans. So I guess we vampires don't suffer from this. ~" He stood up and grabbed her wrist. " Now, Bitch-Chan why don't you answer my questions?~" He started licking the inside of her wrist, "Mmm.. you smell sweet."

" Argh! L-l-laito-kun! What are you doing! Let me go!" Ema struggled but Laito's grasp only tightened. He pulled her close and embraced her from behind.

"Ahh~ Bitch-Chan, why do you smell and taste soooo sweet..?~" Laito was licking her wrist more vigorously now, Ema felt that if she didn't get out of here soon, something bad will happen. _Just like with Subaru yesterday. _The thought of Subaru made Ema blush. "Heh, Bitch-Chan you're enjoying yourself, and I'm only licking your wrist.~ Come now don't have the fun without me.~" With that, he bit her wrist and gulped the blood that flowed. Ema couldn't help but cry out in pain. _This hurts! When Subaru bit me it didn't hurt so much! _She saw Laito's eyes widen and freeze in place. He straightened and whispered, "Wow, this has got to be the sweetest blood I ever drank..." He lowered himself and licked the wound before biting down more ferociously this time.

"Ow! Laito-kun, you're hurting me!" She frantically tried to dislodge his teeth from her arm and with a little effort she managed to yank her hand free. Blood flowed freely from her wrist and she tried to stop the blood flow with her free hand. "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." She whispered to herself. Whilst staring at the wound she heard a faint chuckle, she looked up to see Laito with a triumphant smile on his face.

His green eyes shining he said, " Now that was a meal~ Don't you think so Bitch-Chan?~ Come now let me start form the bottom now.~" He started to advance once again but Ema spun round and stumbled out through the classroom door.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! _Ema sprinted down the corridor, still clutching her arm when she bumped into somebody's chest moving out from the music room. She fell to the floor, and was stunned for a second; a tiny pool of blood has formed below her left hand where Laito's teeth penetrated her skin. She winced and looked up to see the person she literally crashed into. "Shu-san!" She looked very surprised to find Shu standing there gazing down at her, his gaze showing nothing but laziness. She remained there in complete shock for about five minutes before Shu's voice rang out in the empty corridor.

"What, do you want me to mount you?" He asked in a cool voice. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"What?! No! No, no, no.. I.." She stood up and brushed off her dress. Ema bowed deeply and apologised. "I'm so sorry, for crashing into you Shu-san." She felt the instant pain at her wrist and winced again, clutching at her hand even tighter. The blood just wouldn't stop flowing. _It feels like he ripped my vein open..._ She thought.

Still staring at her broken skin, she felt Shu move closer to her. Then, he violently grabbed her swollen wrist and stared intensely at the ruby liquid pouring out of it. The he squeezed even tighter and more fluid poured out, much to Ema's protests. She was feeling quite weak and could do nothing but stare as Shu brought her wrist to his lips. Another searing pain brought her temporarily back to reality. She tried to pull her wrist back but Shu wouldn't let go. She thought she heard him mutter but she couldn't think straight anymore. _It... hurts so... much..._

To make matters worse for her, Laito suddenly shows up again. "Oh~ There you are Bitch-Chan~ So you prefer the older generation than your own classmate?~ How naughty of you~" With those words, Laito came up to her and took hold of her right wrist. Gazing intently at the tender flesh, he took a deep breath and pierced her skin.

Ema winced from the pain flaming up both her arms and cried out of exhaustion. She fell against Laito with Shu still latched onto her left wrist. Both vampires seemed to be in their own little world as the life was slowly sucked out of the poor girl. They collapsed onto the floor as Ema started to lose consciousness.

"Oi!" A sudden shout made Ema weakly raise her head. "What do you guys think you're doing in the middle of the hall?!" A white head crossed her line of vision and the teeth at her wrists disappeared. Shu only sighed and wiped his mouth; he got up and walked down the corridor as if nothing has happened at all. Laito did the same, only he looked back down on Ema sprawled on the floor and chuckled.

"Next time let's make it a little more interesting, huh Bitch-Chan?~" With that he walked off following Shu. Subaru scowled at that but returned his gaze to Ema who was slowly getting up from the floor. Everything was spinning and she couldn't see him properly. She only knew he was there by the blotch of white which she guessed was his hair.

"Who are you?" Subaru asked casually and walked towards her.

"I... um..." She couldn't form words anymore and the blood-loss got to the better of her and she collapsed into his arms. Blackness was pricking at the edge of her vision and she heard him say something but it was too quiet for Ema to make out. She could feel his arms tightening around her as he lifted her up before she was lost in a dreamless faze.

* * *

><p>He lost her again. How many times was it this week? Three? Four? He didn't know, but as he walked down the dimly lit school corridor he heard a faint cry coming from around the corner. <em>It's probably some kids trying to flirt with some girl.<em> He smirked at the idea but the smile quickly vanished as he rounded the corner, what met his sight was something he has seen before but never in school since his brothers were always careful enough to not reveal their identity anywhere past the mansion.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted and managed to get them out of a trance they were in. Shu and Laito were both sucking vigorously at a girl's blood and seeing how the girl was on the floor, he thought that if he didn't stop them, she'd be dead.

Shu was the first to get up. He wiped his mouth and left, giving nothing away as if he wasn't there at all. Laito soon followed Shu down the corridor but not before whispering something to the girl. Subarus scowled at his older brother but returned his gaze to the blonde lying on the floor.

He couldn't make out her face because her hair was in disarray. So he asked casually to try and not scare her. The response he got from the girl was something he expected. She was half stood up now and, on shaking legs, she looked up and mumbled something. The blonde hair covered most of her face but he could not mistake the oceanic eyes staring back at her. They seemed to be glazed over as she stumbled forward and into his arms.

_Ema..._

He cursed under his breath and hauled her up so he was carrying her bride-style. With one arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her head, he made his way to the school infirmary. On the way there, he couldn't stop glancing at her torn wrists. Her tender wrist, so beautiful before and now they were a bloody mess.

Blood.

He realised he could smell her blood. The sweet aroma was starting to awaken the monster inside of him. He wanted her blood.

Managing to restrain himself until he delivered her at the infirmary, Subaru sat beside her bed. Ema's wrists were bandaged up. When the doctor inquired Subaru insisted that she was doing self harm because her father passed away. It was good that the doctor didn't ask were the blood was otherwise he wouldn't be able to explain himself. _Sorry but my good-for-nothing brothers drank it all because we're vampires? I don't think so._

He saw her stir and glanced at her sleeping face. She looked calmer now, without her hair plastered to her face and instead, a golden halo around her head, she looked like a sleeping angel. He fought back the urge to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear as he saw her slowly open her eyes.

He was not prepared for the panicked look she gave him as she quickly sat up and away from him. "Please don't come closer!" Her eyes were definitely like oceans with the waves of pain and fear pouring slowly out of them. He reached forward to wipe the wetness from her cheeks, but she instinctively shrunk back and shut her eyes. He stroked her cheek to try and calm her down again.

With that he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't know why he did this. He knew his pride was melting with the kiss, but he couldn't stop himself, her look of fear and the tears were just too much and he wanted to stop it all. He stuck out his tongue and pried open her mouth in search for her own. When he found it his nerves were on fire and he leaned even closer to deepen the kiss. However, he suddenly felt the push at his chest and the kiss was broken.

He grimaced and left the room before Ema could even open her mouth.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes she did not expect to see two ruby orbs staring back at her. In her surprise she quickly sat up and backed away from the stranger. Ema, who had no idea where she was, suddenly started crying. Through her tears she could see that the pale colours of the blinds separating this bed from the next, indicated that they were in some sort of recovery room. She was still in her school uniform and her injured wrists, she noticed, were bandaged neatly and the pain was dull but still present.<p>

Once she gathered her senses, she noticed Subaru seated across from her on the side of the bed, he reached out to her but unconsciously, she flinched away from his touch and shut her eyes. That, however, didn't stop him from wiping away the tears welling up and spilling over her puffed up cheeks.

After a second or two, she noticed a slight pressure to the back of her head and then a warm sensation on her lips. She snapped her eyes open to realise that Subaru was kissing her! His tongue intruded her mouth and she felt electrified. She couldn't think at all. Her tongue was wrapped around his and sparks were flying between them. Still, she was frozen in place. Instinctively, she pushed at his chest when he leaned closer for a deeper kiss. She wasn't ready. Not yet. He backed away, wiping his mouth. When she looked up into his glowing eyes, she saw desire quickly extinguished by disappointment and anger.

"Suba-" She didn't even manage to say his name when he whirled and disappeared through the blinds. She felt the wind of him leaving and buried her face in her hands. _What the heck just happened?_


End file.
